gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverrealm
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Gerald McReary page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 03:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Screencaps I can see how you want to contribute to the site, but screenshots as low quality as the ones you have been uploading really makes the pages look poor, so my advice is to either find a better way to screencap or to just stop. Thanks.Jackbel 09:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Image policy Hi there. You've uploaded a ton of images and apparently weren't informed that we have a Policy here about how images are supposed to be named and licensed. Please read the policy and try to comply with it if you continue uploading images. Jeff (talk| ) 22:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry to have to put it so bluntly, but you're doing all of it wrong. The images aren't named correctly and you didn't even try to select a licensing template even though there are illustrated instructions. Jeff (talk| ) 13:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Just forget the policy and upload whatever you feel like. You're not the first editor to say you "can't see" the licensing menu, I don't know why because I can see it no problem, but it sounds like a technical glitch on Wikia's end. I'm not editing this wiki these days, none of the other staff care about images, and it probably won't become a problem anyhow. So have at it. Just try to follow the naming part of the policy because that way it's easier to see what images already exist on the wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 02:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No I did not. I just renamed your images correctly. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 03:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Please try to rename your photos into something meaningful instead of "EFLC-randomnumbers". 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 02:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Nice to see you here Silver. It seems that you are uploading images, but please next time that you upload, you must see the requirements on how to upload images. It seems that our policy in uploading images has been brought back. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy (2) Silver, please follow our image policy. Jeff has already warned you once to follow. The images you have uploaded were deleted. If you wisah to re-upload them, please follow the image policy. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:59, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Jeff has already explained you, but let me try explaining it again: #When you upload an image, there are two "boxes": Source file (where you link the image that you want to upload), and "File description" - the box where you write the name and the license. #Go to the "Destination filename" and there you can rename you r image: for example - LC4857.png -> LibertyCity-GTAIV.png #Below that, you can find the "Licensing" box, there you can choose the license best suiting to your image. Seeing you're uploading GTAIV locations, choose "A scrrenshot of GTA IV". If you have any more questions, let me know. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:12, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! I hope to see you taking images of GTA V when it wil come out. :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:25, November 9, 2012 (UTC)